Tag You're It
by Blur Feather
Summary: Onyx eyes follow her everywhere; Lucy has met him only twice, and can't decide if she wants him or to run away. Based on 'Tag You're It' by Melanie Martinez. Rating will most likely go up. Possible of 3 parts.


**oOo**

Everywhere I go, _he's_ there.

Around my school, my home, the Eight Island that I work at. Around every turn, every bend, every corner.

He's _everywhere_. Hidden in the shadows; lurking around, watching me with pitch black eyes.

When I told Erza and Levy, they told me I was probably imagining it after they checked out the shadowy corner I felt his intense stare coming from.

But I know that he's real.

I've _seen_ him before.

Tall, probably 6 feet, broad shoulders and sturdy frame with cords of steel-like muscles and a chest and abs of iron. Tan, rough with scars, skin stretched tightly over his bulging muscles, and was hot to the touch. His hair spiky was the color of salmon, it was messy, like he just got out of bed - that is if he actually sleeps. His horns jetting up from above his ears then twisting back, looking as if they were burnt black.

His onyx eyes haunt my dreams with pearly white teeth, and fangs that gleam in the dim light, when revealed by his devastatingly, sexy and crooked smirk.

I shiver at the mere thought, the hair on my arms standing up, goosebumps rising. I've only met him twice in the past year of knowing that he exists. But I wish not to ever see him again.

I know that's not going to happen.

 **oO** **oOo**

The first time, it was a bone-chilling night in November, it was Thanksgiving. The full moon was high in the sky, the dead of night. Snow began to fall as I made my way to my little house in the outskirts of Magnolia, where I lived with my brothers and grandfather.

The streets were completely empty, no lights shone through the curtained windows and there were some broken and flickering lamp posts. While there was little artificial light, the full moon glowed brightly, proudly; standing out greatly against the dark sky filled with twinkling jewel-like stars.

I had just reached where the streets ended and the only light was the moon and stars. The moonlight threw long, dark shadows, but also bathing the tree-lined field in silver moonlight, making each breath of warm air that escaped my body seem whiter.

I clench my fists of icy fingers tighter, stuffing them in my pink jacket's fluffed up pockets, my shoulders hunching, trying to keep warm.

My caramel brown eyes were focused on the stamped down path, when the hairs on the back of my neck, stood up, and the feeling of being watched surged through me, causing my back to straighten and me to lick my lips nervously. My eyes darting up and around, when they meet his.

I stop, completely frozen, like a deer caught in the headlights. My eyes don't move from his as he steps out of the shadows and into the moonlight, a smirk pulling at the corners of his pale pink lips.

He was wearing all black- a black button up, with sleeves rolled up past his elbows, tucked into black slacks, the top two buttons of his shirt were undone and a thin golden chain hung close to his neck. Hair crazy, spikey, and the color of salmon. Horns that came out of his skull from above his ears and went up and twisted back. They looked as if they were burnt black.

I somehow manage to blink, breaking the stare-off between us, and when I open my eyes, he was less then a foot away from me. I slowly crane my neck up to see him better, my pulse racing and heart hammering.

Heat radiated off of him, it was comforting and terrifying. I didn't know to run, or cling to him. My body trembled, from what, I don't know. But I felt like I was about to pass-out.

Onyx eyes bore into my caramel ones, mischief a lit in them, gleaming with some smug knowing arrogance. His nose flared, and the smirk that had been semi-suppressed, was let loose.

It spreads across his face, stretching his lips and revealing deeply set dimples, and pearly white, perfectly straight set of teeth.

The only thing that was wrong with that was the pair of enlarged fangs protruding from his upper and lower jaws.

Either the forest went completely silent or my thundering heartbeat, drowned out the sounds.

 _Predator_.

Adrenaline shot through me, and my body moved while my mind stayed blank.

I jump back several feet, then shot forward, delivering a max-powered Lucy Kick to the temple, enough to kill a man. But this wasn't a man, a human. No this a was a monster, a predator, an inhuman.

The inhuman went down to his knees, a hand pressed to his temple, and I didn't waste a second. I bolted off into the woods where it was another 2 miles until my home. And by the time I saw the lights from the front porch, I was drenched in sweat and sobbing. But I couldn't seem to figure out _why_ for the life of me.

I trembled terribly, like a leave in a serious windstorm, as I got my key out. Though it took a couple minutes with tears blurring my vision, and trying to get the damn key into the keyhole.

Finally I got the door unlocked, I ripped my key from the door and slammed the door open, probably waking everyone- even Sting. But I couldn't care, I was too scared to care. And honestly I wouldn't mind the comfort of my twin and older brother.

I slam the door closed, I press my back to it and slide down it, so I'm folded in thirds, almost, and sobbing into my hands. I feel like I was teleported back to the day I found my parents dead, bullets straight through their heads, in a dark and damp alley, in the bad part of town.

I hear two pairs of footsteps, grumbling and cursing. There was the voices of my older brother, Laxus, and my twin, Sting. They were trying to talk to me, trying to ask me what happened, but I couldn't respond even if I wanted to.

There was a huge lump in my throat that prohibited me from talking and gave me the worst time breathing. But that part could also be from me curling into myself, until there was no more room to collapse into.

It took awhile for both Laxus and Sting to unwind me, but once they did, I latched myself to Sting, needing the special comfort, I could only get from Sting.

They still tried to talk to me, while I was in hysteria, but they got nothing out of me in the unholy early hours of the morning.

I only said one word right before I passed out, having been completely drain of any energy, though I still clung to Sting. That word was…

 _ **"Predator."**_

 **oO** **oOo**

The second and last time I saw him, it was nearly a year later. Early September, I was going over to Levy's place, I had gotten into a huge fight with Laxus about some dumb shit, then, the traitor, Sting joined in, agreeing with Laxus that I was being too careless.

I huff and cross my arms, I'm 20 now, not 12. I can take care of myself. I mean they, themselves, have shown me how to fight properly. I can't believe how overprotective they are sometimes.

I sigh and look up. There wasn't a moon in the sky on that warm September night, but the stars still sparkled in the dark sky.

That's when the feeling of being watched surged through me, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end, my back straightening. I gulp, the street was empty and it was deathly quiet. Beads of sweat formed on the back of my neck and on my upper lip. I shiver and pick up the speed, but my legs felt like they were in molasses, and my eyelids became heavy.

The scariest part about this whole thing is that I'm completely aware, but my body is shutting down, I can feel as my pulse slowed and my breathing became deep and slow, as if I was falling asleep while moving.

I stumble over a loose piece of stone from the cobblestone street, and fall down, scraping my knees and elbows, as I try to bring them up to protect my face. I fall still, my body in a position where you could fall asleep in.

My eyelids close, but before the darkness completely consumes me, a pair of hard, warm arms picks me up and cradles me gently against an equally hard and warm chest. The smell of wood ashes and a smoky sweetness fill my nose, warming my insides, and finally the darkness completely consumes me.

 **oOoOo**

When I woke up, it's to total darkness and being encased with silk. I stay completely still, as my eyes try to adjust to the lack of light. My breathing is shallow and I can hear my pulse slamming in my veins, my heart trying to break free of it's cage.

There was the sound of match scratching across it's starter and there was small hissing sound, then a small pulse of light from my left. The light spreads and brightens. I dare a glance at the producer of the light.

All air left my body in a moment, I scramble away immediately and jump out of the large, black silken bed, pressing my small frame to the cool, dark wall.

"You." That's the first word I have ever spoken to him. He's facing me, with a dark metal seven candle candlestick. The candles were a pale yellow color, thin and long. The candlestick was on a dark wooden end table.

The smirk from before was on his face, but not as big as before, his fangs weren't showing, and that made me relax just a tiny bit, though the horns still spooked me a little. The candles puts off a soft, warm yellowish glow, that light up most of the cool, dark room. The floor was dark wood, and the walls were bumpy from being made of cement bricks.

The room had a big, 4-poster, canopy bed, draped in black silk sheets. There was a floor to ceiling bookshelf tucked away in the corner stuffed with old-looking books, causing my mind to briefly wonder if I might be able to read those books.

But my eyes snap over to him. He was sitting in a dark velvet, Victorian styled chair next to the candles, on the other side of the smallish room, the bed between us.

He wore a black button up like before, except he added an unbuttoned, black vest and a loose, black tie to the mix. His salmon hair, was still messy and spiky, and his eyes were still intense onyx. His horns were still there, looking a if they were burnt.

I gulp and press closer to the brick wall, trembling, as those eyes of his bore into mine, making me feel small, naked, nervous, hot.

"Me." He said simply, his voice smooth and rough at the same time, causing heat to shoot through me and making me shiver.

He seemed to find endlessly pleasure in this, for his eyes shone and danced with dark mirth, mischief and heat glittering in those incredibly dark depths. I frown, setting my jaw, biting the inside of my cheek. My hands clench in small, tight fists. My anger boiling.

"You, who are you?" I demanded the best I could. Which was surprising a lot. My voice was somewhat steady, and had a good volume to it, easily carrying it around the room. His smirk widened, and I tense, and I swore I saw him kinda flinch. But if he did, he hid it extremely well.

"Natsu." He answered simply, I shivered from the way it sent waves of heat through me.

"What are you?" I demanded, but with how quickly my courage and strength was slipping through my grasp, it sounded more like a request.

"You probably already know that Lucy." With the way he said my name, that fact that he knew my name, I wasn't sure if I shivered because I was horrified or it was from the way he rolled my name in his mouth, playing with the vowels, making it sound like a song.

I gulp, and my knees give out, I slide down the wall, now I could only see his wild pink hair and brunt horns. I breathe unevenly and harshly, as I squeeze myself against the brick wall.

I blink and let out a little squeak when Natsu appears before me, sitting on the bed, slouching over, elbows on thighs, looking down at me with an unreadable expression.

"I think this is enough for today." He mutters and before I could say anything, the darkness wrapped around me 10 times faster than it did before, and I was drifting in the endless dark sea, known as sleep.

And I knew what he was, it's so obvious…

He was a demon...

 **oOoOo**

It's December now, Christmas Eve to be precise. And I yet to see Natsu again. I don't know whether to be disappointed or relieved by that. But the feeling of being watched is now an all-time thing. It's freaky and creepy, but somehow reassuring, knowing that someone is looking out for me.

But I'm not sure the term 'looking out for me' is quite correct, more like 'making sure my next meal isn't eaten before it's ripe'. I shiver at the mere thought and cuddle in closer to the wore leather couch in our living room.

Sting sat on the other side of the small couch, stretched out, head laying on the arm rest with hands holding up his phone and legs reached over to my side. Which I have decided to lay my own legs over, a fluffy pink blanket wrapped around me and Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet in my hands.

Though it was nearing the dead of winter, and snow falling softly outside, Sting, and Laxus, have decided that it was too warm, and aren't wearing shirts, or sweatshirts. Laxus, comfortable in an over stuffed leather chair watching the NFL - Patriots against the Seahawks, I think - wore only a pair of baggy sweats, that hung low enough on his hips for anyone to clearly see his bright electric yellow boxers. And Sting wore just some deep blue basketball shorts and white ankle socks.

Not that I'm much better than the two of them. I'm clad in royal blue short boy shorts, with tiny white stars, and a red plaid shirt- one from Laxus' closet- so it was huge on me. But at least I'm wearing a shirt, unlike my two brothers.

I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck, and close my book, setting it on the wooden coffee table. I stand up, with a little difficulty and snickering from Sting, and head into our kitchen, which had a jumbo sized fridge and pantry - Sting and Laxus eat enough to feed a village in one day.

Shuffling over to the fridge, blanket wrapped around my shoulders, I pull out eggs and milk. Then go over to the pantry and grab the pancake mix. All six boxes. It was my turn to make dinner.

"I'm making pancakes." I call out to the living room, and hears cheers from the two occupants. I smile to myself, but it's quickly slapped off of my face by the doorbell ringing, and a huge feeling of foredoom settling in my stomach.

 **oO** **oOo**

I gulp as I begin to shake. I hear Laxus grumbled as he stood up and walked over to the front door, opening it and talking to the stranger.

My body went ridged, and the air was expelled from my body so quickly, it left me trembling and gripping onto the counter with both hands. The voice of the stranger was his voice.

It was Natsu.

I wanted to run.

I've never wanted to run so badly in my life.

Forcing down the reaction to bolt out the back door in the kitchen, I resume, though shaking badly, making enough pancakes to feed a small army.

I heard Laxus and Natsu talking about something, through I wasn't sure what, their voices were muffled, as if they were speaking into a pillow. Soon Sting's voice joined in, sounding kinda disbelieving. But his voice, too, was muffled. Talking into pillows.

I pour all of the mix into the biggest metal mixing bowl, and add a dozen eggs and a half gallon of milk. Feeling festive, at least as much as I can with a monster in my house, probably only 20 feet away from me; I add a bag of chocolate chips and blueberries.

I don't know how those two ingredients are related to Christmas, but I can't find it in me to care at this particular moment.

I set aside my blanket and roll up my sleeves past my elbows, putting a pink, frilly apron, and started to mix up the batter. Taking my frustration out on the task.

As I was putting the first four pancakes into the four frying pans I have on the stove, Laxus comes in, then Sting - and I swear my heart stopped mid-beat - then Natsu comes in, bringing up the rear. But his burnt horns weren't there.

I gulp as I wipe my hands, adjusting the burners to low. I turn around facing them, trying my best to not look into Natsu's onyx eyes. But I failed miserably.

When I looked, they weren't black, but yellow.

Glowing yellow.

His pupils were slits, narrow and thin, mirth and sick-satisfaction danced in them. Just like a cat's when he just came from his hunt. My stomach turns and twists itself into a series of knots. Butterflies with razor-sharp wings cut up my insides and make me ready to puke.

I gulp, swallowing down bile. Natsu's thin, pink brow rises in a perfect arch and he smirks, his fangs sparkling in the kitchen lights. His smirk causes my stomach to unknot, do a series of complex rolls and somersaults, flip over, then retie itself in the tightest and most complex knot.

My hand flew to my mouth and I bolted out the back door into the woods. Completely forgetting about the pancakes, my brothers, that it's snowing, the fact that I'm basically half naked! I forget it all, except two things.

The eyes of a yellow eyed predator and...

 **RUN!**

 **oO** **oOo**

The cold bites into me, and I'm blind in the dark, little light reaching through the clouds and thick canopies of the trees. Pain shoots through me, and the cold bites me down to the bone. It sinks into my body deeper with each harbored breath, filling my lungs with icy needles, making it painful to breathe.

Though I'm pretty sure my feet are numb, the fresh layer of snow still sends chills up my legs and into my spine.

I'm shivering uncontrollably as my body forces me to stop, and rest. I sit down at the base of a tall, thin pine. I pull my legs to my chest, hugging my knees tightly, as tears begin to leave their hat salty paths down my face.

My stomach turned and this time I seriously did puke. I unroll the sleeves and take off my apron, putting it behind me and the snow covered ground. My hands and feet were popsicles, icy cold. I clench my hands into fists and curled my toes, my body trembling, trying to fight off the freezing temperatures.

But it was no use, I felt my head go light, my vision going blurry, black spots at the edges. Maybe Laxus and Sting will be able to find me before I get frostbite or die. Probably not, the snow was coming in faster, it's covering up my tracks. Then maybe he will.

I shake my head, no if he finds me he'll probably eat me. It's the perfect opportunity to do so. I'm completely alone, deep in the forest, half frozen, unable to fight, defenseless. He won't even have to try, just let nature take it's course.

"I'm not letting you die." A smooth, yet somehow rough, voice whispered in my ear, causing me not to shiver from the cold, but from pleasure. I knew who was there, and I knew that I shouldn't call his name but I did, and there's nothing I can do about it know. I had no choice left.

"Natsu."

 **oO** **oOo**

Warm.

The first thing I noticed was how cozy warm I was. It was magical, so I pressed myself closer to the source of the wonderful heat.

The next thing I noticed was voices, muffled voices. Like hearing people on the other side of a thin wall. I strain to hear pieces of the conversation.

"...She should be with me..."

"We're her brothers..." That sounded like Sting.

"Sting's right, we should take care of her until..." That was Laxus' gruff response. Until when? What does he mean.

"There's 7 months left..." It was Sting again, he was begging. "...let us have that with her..." What's in 7 months? Does it have something to do with me?

My head is overwhelmingly light, and I get this sinking feeling in my stomach. My eyes flutter open, but no one seems to have realized that I have woken up.

It takes me moment before I realize what position I'm in, and why the voices seemed so muffled.

I'm curled up in Natsu's lap, head tucked under his chin, and warm, steel-like corded muscle arms wrapped firmly and perfectly around me. A dark blanket spread over us, mostly me though.

"She called my name." Natsu stated quietly and calmly, his arms momentary tightening around me, before relaxing. The room was filled with a tense silence so thick it had to be cut with a knife. And that knife was Natsu's voice, it caused everyone to jump. I would've jumped too, except, I was planted firmly in place by Natsu's steel arms.

"Good morning Lucy."

I tremble in terror, as my eyes widen, slowly, inch by inch, move up to meet his eyes. His eyes were human-like, and onyx. But for a split second they flash and change into the cat-eyes of a predator, the ones from before.

"Lucy?" I heard my twin call out my name, hesitancy and trepidation in his voice. I wrench my eyes away from Natsu's soul-sucking onyx gaze, and over to Sting's familiar navy blue eyes.

Sting sucks in breath, and slumps against the old leather couch, a helpless, defeated and resigned expression on his face as he runs his hand through his spiky blond locks.

I look over to Laxus to find some kind of answer, but he had the reaction as Sting. "Laxus?" I croak up, my voice hoarse from inactivity. I wince at the sound of my voice, and send him a pleading look, but he wouldn't look me in the eye. Tears prickled in the corners of my eyes.

"Do you wish to see your eyes?" Natsu asked out of the blue, in a soft, gentle voice. I snap my eyes to him.

"Is there something wrong with my eyes?" I questioned, horrified. What did he do to my eyes?

"Not a thing. They are beautiful, but they are different from what you are used to." He informed me. What did he do?! I nod very slowly, eyes locked with his.

He releases me, I get out of his lap slowly, waiting to see if this was a trap. But he held still, the blanket almost off of him, covering only his right arm and partly on his lap.

I take three steps away from him and the overstuffed, leather chair he was sitting in, my gaze flickering between him and the stairs several times, before rushing up the stairs, taking 2 steps at a time.

Speeding into the only upstairs bathroom, I flick on the lights and stare into my reflection on the mirror. I freeze, staring into my eyes.

But were they really my eyes?

Or a stranger's?

Cause I know that my eyes were a warm caramel brown color, not...

A amber the color of molten gold.

 **oO** **oOo**

I stare into the eyes of a familiar stranger for a moment longer, in shock, willing my eyes to change back. But nothing happened, no how hard I willed it.

Then awful reality sunk into me.

I was his now.

I had called his name in a moment's weakness.

My eyes prove that.

And now he's going to take me away from my brothers and grandpa.

I scream at the top of my lungs, probably loud enough to wake the dead, and fling myself back against the wall. My eyes screwing shut, the heels of my hands digging into my eyes sockets as pain bloomed in my back. The air in my body forced out by the impact. I slide down the white wall, and fall to my side.

Loud footsteps thunder towards me as my breaths became ragged, forced and shallow. Trying to draw in breath through pain and terror.

The footsteps cause vibrations all around me, and my heartbeat synchronizes with each rapid and loud step. My heart beats hard and loud in my chest, sending pulses through my body, and allowing me to hear it and feel it clearly. Rushing in my ears and thudding against the heels of my hands.

Two strong, hot hands suddenly grasp my arms and pulls me up, standing briefly, before setting me on what I believe is the counter. I move my hand slightly to see who had picked me up - though I pretty damn sure who it was - and see Natsu looking at me with unreadable expression.

White hot fury surges in me, causing my stomach to knot up, and my heart to go into double time, making my chest hurt and my head to become fuzzy with rage.

My hands shoot out and wrap themselves around Natsu's neck, and much to his surprise, tears streamed out of my now amber eyes. His hands instantly come up to pry my fingers off of him. But with a battle cry, that was halfway between a sob and a scream of pain, I launch off the counter, wrapping my legs around his waist and head butt him hard.

Terror made my muscles freeze and lock in place, but rage made me hot and uncontrollable, forcing my hands to squeeze tighter around his neck. My eyes so focused on my hands, that when my brothers were rushing into the bathroom, I didn't notice. I didn't hear anything except my own thundering pulse.

When I felt their hands on me, my legs and hands tightened their hold on Natsu, unwilling to release him. Laxus and Sting yanked on me and what I think is all of their strength because of muffled curses I could just barely make out. I press myself closer to Natsu as he tries to pry my hands off.

But he stops trying and I look up at his face, the hands of my brother's stop trying to separate me from him, but my hold on Natsu does not lessen.

My molten gold eyes meet his and they are the golden ones of a predator. My eyes widen as his arms encase me, trapping me against him. My hands lose their grip on his neck, and travel to his hair, my heart still beating erratically.

His horns were back and my hands form a death grip on those, as I stare in the eyes of the ultimate predator.

Body ripped with cords of steel-like muscles, built for battle and the hunt. Can go days without a single taste of water, food or sleep. Speed that passes trains and strength beyond that of a hundred strong men.

Horns and fangs indicate that he is not of this realm. A mind beyond our knowledge. Something of myths and legends. With hundreds of years of life and experience. They know us better then we know ourselves.

And eyes that of a cat's. Glowing gold against the shadows that surround and hide them. Pupils that are slits and can see straight down into your soul. Uncovering every and any secret and or weakness.

Those eyes have seen more blood shed than an ER surgeon. Killed more people than a mass serial killer. And watch the carnage of centuries worth of war. See the life drain out of people they know and don't know. People, who he might of cared about and those he felt indifference for.

Those golden eyes of Natsu's holds so much pain and suffering. He's been through so much, and his eyes tell it all, paint the perfect picture in so much detail and emotion. It causes me to sob, rivers of tears flowing down my face.

So much betrayal, so much rage, so much pain, so much sadness, so much... lonesomeness... comes from this one person that I'm trapped against. It completely overwhelms me to the point where I completely forget everything except the emotions in those golden depths, I forget who I am and who he is, I forget that we are two different beings, and his emotions roll over me, causing me to believe that they are my own. Centuries-worth of emotions filling me past the point of no return.

The emotions overwhelm so much that I black out sobbing, continuing to cry as I fall head first into the deepest sleep in my life. My heart rate suddenly dropping like a stone and my breathing evens out. But my body jerks awake for a split-second before going back under.

The last thing I remember is Natsu whispering my name, his voice so gentle and soothing, that I forgot he was a demon and believed for a second that he was an angel.

But he definitely was not an angel.

No, and he isn't any ordinary demon either.

He's Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

E.N.D.

 _The strongest demon to ever live._

 **oO** **oOo**

When I wake up I'm alone in the room that Natsu had broughten me to the second time we met. I sit up quickly, the blankets pooling in my lap, as my head snaps around in the total darkness.

"You're up." My eyes are on Natsu before he finishes his statement. His golden eyes glow and mirth dances in them. He snaps his fingers and the candlestick that he had from before is suddenly lit, causing me to cringe at the suddenness of it.

After a moment I look over and see that Natsu had moved to sit at the edge of the bed. I hold still, heart picking up in my chest and breaths growing shallow and sharp-edged.

Natsu paused a moment, before slowly inching his way closer to me. In several minutes, Natsu covered the foot and half distance between us and now there lays barely 3 inches between us. Even less space between our faces. We're so close, I could smell wood ashes and a smoky sweetness, coming off of his skin.

I gulp and pull back, shifting to move away from him but his hand was on the other side of me, effectively trapping me. I clench my sweaty hands under the covers and lean against the pillows, crossing my arms.

"Where am I?" I question and a smile appears on his face.

"My lady Lucy, we are in my personal chambers." He said causing me to stiffen. I gulp and lick my lips nervously, Natsu watches the small movements with an animalistic gleam in his eyes that makes my stomach twist and drop, my face paling. Those eyes cause me to remember what happened last time.

"Where is that?" I force out, Natsu blinks and shift his eyes to meet mine. The smile spreads.

"What would I get if I told you?" He questioned, clearly amused with this game that he set up. I felt up courage rise along with my stubbornness.

"Nothing. You tell me or I find out myself." I state, jetting my chin out stubbornly. His smile turns into a smirk as his glowing eyes narrow.

"How would you be able to complete this?" Natsu counters. I bite my tongue to not to slap him for underestimating me. The one thing I seriously can't stand; it always got my blood boiling.

"I do have two older brothers. Both specialize in the physical side of the industries." I boast, my tone challenging the demon. Something that I should not do under any circumstance. But here I am, with a racing pulse and sweaty palms, doing just that.

"I know this Lucillia. I've meet them both on several occasions." I completely freeze up at the mention of my full first name. But then the next thing I know, my hand was stinging and I was breathing heavy. Natsu's face was looking at the side wall. An expression of shock and confusion on his face.

Natsu was froze as I slowly retract my hand. "You don't get to say my full first name." I pant out and quickly leave the bed, tucking myself behind the side of the huge bookshelf. There's nowhere else for me to hide, not that this was even a decent hiding place.

I blink and Natsu had disappeared, I blink again and he's standing in front of me. I let out a yelp and shrink back against the stone wall. I tremble at the suddenness as I curl into myself, pressing against the wall, hoping to become one with it. Natsu leads his forearms on the wall, on either side of my head.

His golden eyes were pained with confusion and regret. With his eyes trained on my face, Natsu lowered his head and began to slowly run his warm nose against my bare arm-which I just noticed had been striped of Laxus' plaid shirt. And had been replaced with a crimson silk baby doll camisole.

With my arms clutching themselves, I'm slowly turning away from Natsu, as he runs his nose up my arm to my shoulder slowly. His hot breath warming my skin and his full lips skimming barely a hair's width from my skin. This had to be some sort of new punishment with Natsu's eyes fixed on mine so intensely.

My breaths came in short quick puffs as he neared my neck. He stopped at the base of my neck, then placed a chaste kiss on my racing pulse. I thought for a moment that I was going to pass out. And I did; I hyperventilated into passing out.

 **oOo**

 **End of Part 1**


End file.
